


Day 07 – Road to Redemption

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel completely understood Sam’s need to redeem himself.





	Day 07 – Road to Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Castiel watched the muscles on Sam’s back work and flexed as Sam tried to keep himself upright. Sam was kneeling on the bed with his legs spread under him and hands pressed against the wall behind the mattress. Sam had lowered his head, and his long hair prevented the seraph from seeing the young hunters’ face, but since Castiel was able to see Sam’s soul, he didn’t mind that Sam seemed to be hiding between his long bangs.  
  
Pressing his grace deeper into Sam’s loose opening. The hunter came to Castiel with a question, and a strange need clouded his soul. Sam had given Castiel his permission to do anything the seraph seemed to fit his crimes. Castiel had seen right through Sam. The young hunter wanted to be punished for things he had no way to change or control, and he blamed himself for everything these things caused.  
  
Castiel didn’t dish out the punishment Sam was expecting. The seraph chose to help Sam redeem himself with something even more effective than pain.  
  
He had ordered Sam to strip down until he was down to his boxers and for a moment Castiel was sure he had seen a moment of fear on Sam’s face, but the hunter obeyed. Sam had taken his place on the bed with his hands on the wall, and that’s when Castiel had started.  
  
He started to whisper words of praise at Sam, low and in a deep voice and Sam had shivered under Castiel’s hands and words. Sam mewled and cried and started to beg Castiel for other things, deeper things, and that was the moment Castiel had used his grace to rip the last piece of garment off the Winchester’s skin before he started to open the young hunter with the help of his grace.  
  
Castiel pushed his grace deep into Sam’s tense body only to pulled out slowly, and every few seconds he would allow his grace to send small sparks of energy into Sam’s body. Sam cried out, desperate for more, crying out for something harder which was when Castiel let his grace form into a hard ball while he penetrated Sam’s shivering form.  
  
He allowed his grace to rest against the bundle of nerves Castiel knew to be Sam’s prostate. He climbed up on the bed behind Sam and pressed his chest against the hunter’s back.  
  
“You are forgiven, Sam,” Castiel said in a silent voice and let go of his grace. In his arms, Sam shook, and no sound came over his lips as his orgasm ripped him apart from the inside out.  
  
Later at night, when Dean came back into the motel room, he found Sam sleeping calmly and soundless in his bed with his head placed Castiel’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
